1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer subassembly that allows disk drives to be plugged into a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Desktop computers are typically constructed with a motherboard, which can receive a plurality of electronic cards that may contain memory or logic devices. The motherboard allows the cards to communicate with each other during the operation of the computer. Most desktop computers contain a hard disk drive that provides a large amount of memory. Desktops also typically have a floppy disk drive that can read and write floppy disk which are inserted into the computer. Most disk drives are installed by screwing the units into the computer chassis, and then coupling the drives to the rest of the computer through connectors and wire harnesses.
Having a plurality of connectors within the computer chassis can lead to confusion and error in the installation of the disk drives. Additionally, the wire harnesses tend to occupy valuable space, sometimes making it difficult to insert other electronic cards. The probability of error increases when the disk drives are changed or installed by the end user, who tends to be less knowledgeable about computers. It would therefore be desirable to have a means for easily installing and detaching the disk drives of a computer.